Theater
|year = 1980 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 2nd |points = 128 |previous = Dschinghis Khan |next = Johnny Blue}} Theater was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1980 in The Hague, performed by Katja Ebstein. This was her third Eurovision entry as she had represented her homeland in 1970 and 1971, both times finishing in third position. In the song Ebstein sings about the manner in which clowns have to mask their true feelings when performing on stage - a situation which is said to be true of all performers. The four backing singers were dressed as clowns and the song's composer Ralph Siegel played the piano on stage wearing gloves with small clowns on the fingers. Ebstein also recorded the song in English (as "It's Showtime"), French ("Theatre") and Italian ("Teatro"). The song was performed twelfth on the night, following Norway and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in second place with 128 points, making Katja the first and only artist to finish in the top 3 on three occasions without winning. Lyrics |-| German= Sie setzen jeden Abend eine Maske auf Und sie spielen wie die Rolle es verlangt An das Theater haben sie ihr Herz verkauft Sie steh’n oben und die unten schau’n sie an Sie sind König, Bettler, Clown im Rampenlicht Doch wie’s tief in ihnen aussieht, sieht man nicht Theater, Theater, der Vorhang geht auf Dann wird die Bühne zur Welt Theater, Theater, das ist wie ein Rausch Und nur der Augenblick zählt Wie ein brennendes Fieber, wie ein Stück Glückseligkeit Ein längst vergessner Traum erwacht zum Leben Theater, Theater, gehasst und geliebt Himmel und Hölle zugleich Und der Clown, der muss lachen, auch wenn ihm zum Weinen ist Und das Publikum sieht nicht, dass eine Träne fließt Und der Held, der muss stark sein und kämpfen für das Recht Doch oft ist ihm vor Lampenfieber schlecht Alles ist nur Theater und ist doch auch Wirklichkeit Theater, das Tor zur Phantasie Theater, Theater, nur der bleibt dir treu Der dich vor Leidenschaft liebt Theater, Theater ist Leben und Traum Anfang und Ende zugleich Theater, Theater, ihr schenkt uns Applaus Wir geben alles für euch Und lachen und weinen für euch Ja, wir geben alles für euch |-| Translation= They put a mask on every evening And they play the role they have to play They have sold their hearts to the theatre They’re standing up there and those below look at them They’re kings, beggars, clowns in the footlight But how it looks deep inside them, you can’t see Theatre, theatre, the curtain opens Then the stage becomes the world Theatre, theatre, it’s like an intoxication And it’s only the moment that counts Like a burning fever, like a piece of happiness A long forgotten dream comes back to life Theatre, theatre, hated and loved Heaven and hell at the same time And the clown has to laugh, even if he wants to cry And the audience doesn’t see that a tear is rolling down And the hero has to be strong, and fight for the right But often he’s got stage fright Everything is just like theatre, but it’s also reality Theatre, the gateway to fantasy Theatre, theatre, the only one who stays true Who loves you with passion Theatre, theatre is life and dream Beginning and ending at the same time Theatre, theatre, you give us the applause We give everything for you And laugh and cry for you Yes, we give everything for you Video Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs